High School Love
by realPan
Summary: Kagome is a freshman in highschool, and now she is geting attacked my thingsdemons (lol) and Inuyasha saves her but still.......whats going to happen next you just have to read and find out!
1. I'M SO LATE!

TO LATE FOR CLASS  
  
"OH GOD DANM IT!! i can't be late for class!!"though the girl has she ran inside the High School building!  
  
"Hey Kagome your 5min late run girl! By the way your homeroom is 108" Said the girl with Black hair and brown eyes  
  
"Thanks lots! Sango! I see at lunch?"  
  
"Yea you better go Kagome" Said Sango  
  
Kagome ran to class 108 and opened the door to day was her first day of high school she was a freshman and boy did her day suck.  
  
"Hello Miss and who are you and why are you late?" said a manly voice  
  
^_^'' heheh "Sorry Sir i woke up late and i missed my bus I m really sorry"  
  
"Whats your name?" answer the teacher  
  
"Kagome^^"  
  
"Will Kagome I'm sorry too Kagome you got detention please take a seat."  
  
"Will for does of you who came late I'm Mr. Brozki and I'm your English and Homeroom teacher."  
  
"AND GUESS WHAT class you got English first period so take out your notebooks"  
  
As the class want by Kagome got more and more Bored finally it was Lunch time Kagome was very happy she wanted to see Sango and tell her everything. As she was going to the Lunch room some boy pushed into her hard she fell to the floor.  
  
"HEY!! whats your problem huh? can you at least say sorry?? "Get away from me if you don't want to get hurt loser!"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything she looked at the sliver hair and golden eyes boy walk away.  
  
"YOUR so RUDE and your the loser!!"  
  
The boy didn't say anything then Kagome saw something it was his ears they were DOG EARS that's weird.  
  
"Hey Sango!"  
  
"hey Kagome come sit with me!! dude how was your first day of high school huh tell me everything!"  
  
"It really sucked! i got detention for the first time ever!"  
  
"huh why what did you do.............. WAIT do you have Mr. Brozik has a homeroom teacher?"  
  
"yea how did you know?"  
  
"because I came to his class late and he always gives detention when someone comes late. So don't be late for English, what else?  
  
"some rude guy knocked me out but he had dog ears that's so weird right?"  
  
"Kagome that's Inuyasha his known as the bad boy of the school don't talk to him he hurts people. Everyone is afraid of him but he does have two friends and there all known for being bad and stuff."  
  
"Oh wow I bet Ill see him in detention!"  
  
(Thats it people MY first chapter thank you for reading the 2nd chapter is coming soon!! ok byezzzzzz!! 


	2. Dumped

NOTE!!!: I'm so so so sorry for my for not proof reading my chapter I will do that every time now sorry^^ ~realpan~  
  
"Class don't forget to do page 60 for homework!"  
  
The last Bell ringed and it was time to go home will at least for some people.  
  
"will Kagome call me so I'll know you lived." said Sango  
  
Sango was in 10th grade so she told Kagome everything about high school.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Sango! this is detention we are talking about good girls going in and Bad girls come out. I"LL NEVER BE THE SAME Sango!"  
  
"Come on Kagome stop being such a chicken!"  
  
"Easy for you to say you never want to detention!"  
  
"Will true that ok BYE Kagome see ya."  
  
"bye"said Kagome.  
  
Kagome took two steps and said to herself here I go and she opened the door. She looked around but didn't see anyone in the room.  
  
"OH COME ON I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE HERE!"  
  
"your right. "  
  
She turned around and saw a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes(or was it blue).  
  
"Hi I'm Miroku. "  
  
"Hi I'm Kagom-AHH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING."  
  
Miroku's hands were on Kagome's Butt! Kagome slapped Miroku a cross his face and you can see the red hand print on his face.  
  
"HAHAHAH, Miroku you are truly an idiot" Kagome looked but didn't see anyone then see looked down and saw a little boy with red hair and with brown eyes he looked as if He was in 7th grade.  
  
"shut up shippou" "whatever I still think that after 1000 time you would of learned" She looked at the boy go in and sit down in a chair and still with a smile on his face. Kagome sits next him.  
  
"Hey what's your name and why are you in detention?" said Shippou  
  
"Oh hi I'm Kagome and I was late for class." Miroku goes in and sits with them.  
  
"wow late for class your a freshman right" said Miroku "Yea I am" said Kagome. "Hey Miroku why isn't Inuyasha here?" "I don't know." Just then the door opens and Inuyasha walks in.  
  
"hey INUYASHA" said Shippou. "hi........ Shhhh the teacher is coming. They all ran to there seats. The door opens again but this time it was the teacher it was Mr. Brozik.  
  
"Hello Class I'm happy to see you all came to detention this time. Take out your homework and do it with out any talking. I'll be in the other room if i hear anything you have 5 times more detention."  
  
He walks out of the class. Kagome thinks about how Inuyasha knew that the teacher was coming.  
  
"So anyways Inuyasha why are you late?" ask shippou "Fah leave me alone Shippou before something happens" said Inuyasha.  
  
"what did I do."  
  
"Dude shhh" said Miroku  
  
The rest of detention want by without any words.  
  
Kagome want home to call Sango and tell her everything that happened.  
  
Back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha what happened you know you can tell us" said Shippou.  
  
"Shippou come here" said Miroku  
  
"Look Shippou Kikyou dumped Inuyasha ok"  
  
"oh man thats sad!"  
  
"yep".  
  
*****thats it I hope this is better more coming soon bye!***** 


	3. The Bus Stop

A/N: HEY!! so how was that chapter this is the 3rd one anyways lets go................................  
  
"Sango! you wont believe it but I LIVED!!!!!" said Kagome  
  
"GREAT! anyways you been saying that for the past 3 hours" said Sango  
  
"ok then, I'll see you at school?"  
  
"Yea Kagome bye ok"  
  
"good night."  
  
The next day Kagome was walking to school just then she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
He looked away then he stopped walking.  
  
"why are you stopping?  
  
Inuyasha pointed to the bus stop.  
  
"WOW you take this bus too school? I do!"  
  
"Yea I do"  
  
He looked sad just then a girl came she looked like Kagome but older.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha" Said the girl.  
  
"Hi Kikyou"  
  
"Are you still mad at me??"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Look Inuyasha why can't we Be friends I mean only because we are not going out don't mean we can't be friends.  
  
Just then The MOST CUTE ASS 12th grader came every girl had a crush in school. He had Blue eyes you can just drown in and blond hair his name was Drake . He put his arm around Kikyou.  
  
"Hey Babe whats up?"  
  
"oh nothing I'm just talking to Inuyasha"  
  
"Oh will I hope you don't Inuyasha if I take Kikyou for a ride?"  
  
You can see that Inuyasha was about punch in Drake's Face in. Kikyou quickly took Drake's Hand and said"lets go hon I don't like it here. She just saved Drake's life. They walked away just then the bus came. Inuyasha took the back seat.  
  
"Inuyasha can I sit with you?"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
So Kagome sits.  
  
"Was that your girlfriend?"  
  
"why do you care?"  
  
"I'm just asking"  
  
"Look girl leave me alone I don't know how you are and really I don't care so leave me alone!"  
  
"FINE! By the way MY NAME IS KAGOME!"  
  
"whatever"  
  
In the classroom she just couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha just then Mr. Brozki said" Class you will have a dance next week Tuesday at 7:30pm the girl's ask the boys oh yea homework page 5 have fun!  
  
A/N HI WILL THATS IT!! oh yea let me know who you want to see more of in this story ok! bye 


End file.
